Luz
by Arrimitiluki
Summary: Por que hay momentos que son inolvidables; siempre el sol te saludará cada mañana indicando el inicio de un nuevo día el cual puede llegar a ser bueno o malo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así ya habría puesto a estos personajes como una pareja oficial. Esta obra pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, torturador de nosotras, las fans Shikatema.

**Nota:** Como el manga no ha terminado y no dudo en que se tardará mucho más en acabar, aclaro que pondré mi fic hasta el encuentro de Shikamaru y Temari en el Shippuden pues si mal no recuerdo fue la ultima vez que ambos se vieron. Lo demás será pura "creatividad" mía, claro que no será demasiado lo que me extienda. Asimismo lo que se encuentre en _cursiva _corresponde a los pensamientos de Temari.

**Luz**

El sol comenzaba a salir al este de Konoha, iluminando casas; dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día que, seguramente, estaría lleno de sorpresas quizás buenas, quizás malas.

Unos ojos verde azulados brillaban bajo el manto oscuro del cuarto. La luz atravesó la ventana y termino en su piel fina y blanca, adornada en la coronilla por una hermosa cabellera dorada totalmente despeinada.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas y se giro dándose cuenta que había quedado cara a cara con su acompañante, su amante, su novio, su amigo y muy pronto su esposo.

Sonrío distraída y poso su mano en la mejilla de él recordando viejos momentos, momentos de los cuales jamás se arrepentiría.

Su mano subió al cabello de él.

Shikamaru sonrió y ella se preguntó sobre que sueño estaría teniendo él en ese momento.

Aún lo recordaba era imposible que olvidara aquello.

Cuando lo conoció a él.

_El llegar a esa aldea le resultaba un problema, pues en aquel entonces no conocía a nadie de ahí y solo poseía la compañía de sus hermanos y su sensei que, para su tremenda suerte, en aquel entonces no eran la mejor compañía que alguien pudiera tener._

_Sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en las finales para el examen Chunnin, enfrentándose contra la persona que, seguramente, seria su mayor contrincante y luego de un tiempo un gran amigo; pasando luego a ser su primer amor._

_Nunca dudó de su habilidad en el combate y ella sabia que lo había demostrado muy bien al predecir varios de los ataques de Shikamaru sin contar el poder medir la distancia que había entre ambos, logrando mantenerse alejada del rango de la sombra de él. Pero se dio cuenta de que las cosas no son siempre como las planeas y que pueden ser quebradas por un completo extraño._

_Cuando se sentía perdida y esperando ser derrotada, lo vio hacer un gesto perezoso y decir que tenia 200 movimientos planeados para ella, pero que, lamentablemente –o afortunadamente- ya no le quedaba Chakra. Y como si nada se rindió._

Temari sonrío. Si, seguramente ese primer encuentro fue el que la dejó más extrañada de todos. Pero sabía que él seria una persona que jamás olvidaría y esta vez, no se había equivocado.

Acerco su cuerpo al de Shikamaru intentando tener más contacto con él, intentando traspasar su piel como él había hecho con ella esa misma noche.

La luz cada vez se colaba más aprisa por la ventana, iluminando la habitación; pronto habría que despertarse.

La mirada de ella se fijo en sus labios.

Recordaba su primer encuentro he incluso más, como la vez en que le salvo el culo a ese vago, el cual se encontraba en un punto critico y que de no ser por ella no estaría en esa cama, en ese instante.

_Llego a su rescate orgullosa y con su carácter dominante, exigiendo información sobre su oponente, él luego de informarle le dijo que era mejor retroceder a lo que ella le ignoro, como siempre. Y todo el infierno que Shikamaru había vivido ella lo esparció en solo fracciones de segundos, dejando en su lugar a un bosque totalmente destruido y a una Tayuya muerta entre las ramas de los árboles caídos._

_Y como si nada, por primera vez en su vida, había sonreído a un extraño por el cual, de alguna manera, sentía una fuerte conexión._

_Sin darse cuenta había terminado en la sala de espera de un hospital, pensando en la preocupación que seguramente sentiría en aquellos instantes Shikamaru al saber a sus amigos heridos en las batallas. Pero sin dudar ni un segundo, le reprocho su actitud al no saber contralar sus emociones._

_Al escuchar las palabras de Shikaku, el cual ella dedujo que era su padre por el gran parecido, quería retractarse de sus palabras y en lugar de ellas intentarlas cambiar por un consuelo._

_Cuando Tsunade entró indicando el bienestar de los compañeros de equipo sabio que ese consuelo ya no seria necesario. Lo vio llorar._

Y, en ese momento ella quiso conocer más facetas de Shikamaru.

Acerco sus labios a los de él. Aunque fue fugaz el beso basto para que el cuerpo de ella se calentara por completo. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru, aspirando su olor y esperando que el de ella quedara en las sabanas de él.

Escucho a Shikamaru hacer sonidos con la boca en sueños.

La luz del sol ya había alumbrado la mitad del cuarto.

_Una mañana parecida había llegado a Konoha como la embajadora de Suna y, al llegar, se llevo la grata sorpresa de que el que la escoltaría por la aldea seria Shikamaru, nada más y nada menos._

_Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable (1)- Pensó en aquel entonces._

_El estar en Konoha nunca había sido tan placentero hasta que obtuvo como su guía a Shikamaru, logro conocerlo mejor, pudo conocer aquellas facetas que hacia dos años había deseado conocer cuando por primera vez en aquel hospital lo había visto llorar._

_Luego de días de planificaciones para los exámenes de Chunnin había llegado la hora de partir de Konoha e irse a Suna donde sus hermanos esperaban por ella._

_La emoción que sentía al poder volver a su hogar pasó rápidamente a sorpresa al ver a Shikamaru levantado a esas horas tan tempranas únicamente para guiarla hasta la puerta de la villa, camino el cual ya conocía totalmente._

-Y todavía no me has dicho por que te levantaste tan temprano esa mañana…- Se dijo en un susurro.

Sí, buenos habían sido aquellos días y aquellos momentos que, a pesar de ser tanto breves como largos, pudo disfrutar al lado de alguien del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

El hombre más vago y problemático del mundo.

_Aquel el cual le había llegado con un ramo de flores, sudado y totalmente agotado por que quería ser el primero en desearle un feliz cumpleaños._

_Aquel el cual la había pillado en toalla al entrar sin previo aviso a la casa en la cual se quedaba cuando iba a Konoha._

_Aquel el cual le había susurrado en el oído en los exámenes Chunnin sorprendiéndola y haciéndola quedar en ridículo al soltar un grito por la cercaría de ambos._

_Aquel el cual la había llevado a un bosque alejado de la ciudad con los ojos vendados poniendo como razón de todo que era una sorpresa y que, repentinamente, la había besado en los labios. Sorpresa se dio ella al darse cuenta que le estaba correspondiendo a él._

_Aquel el cual había gritado a toda la aldea desde las cabezas de los Hokages que la amaba._

_Aquel con el cual había hecho el amor hace unas horas…_

Si ese era su Shikamaru. Él que conoció y del cual se enamoró.

Momentos buenos y malos habían pasado, momentos inolvidables.

El sol había iluminado toda la habitación.

Era una nueva mañana y ella sabia que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Se separo de Shikamaru un poco intentando incorporarse en la cama.

Él, mucho más rápido, posó su brazo sobre su cintura presionándola contra la cama en un gesto de que no quería que se levantara.

-Pensé que estabas dormido- Dijo ella.

-Lo estaba-

-¡Pues venga! No seas flojo y levántate de una buena vez-

-Vamos mujer no te pongas así… Mira que gritar en la mañana, que problemática –

-Shikamaru…-

-¿Si?-

-Me dirás por fin ¿por que te despertaste tan temprano el día que me iba de Konoha?-

A pesar de que no veía su cara lo sintió sonreír.

La miró.

-No- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella ya sabía la razón. Siempre la supo, pero quería escucharla nuevamente de sus labios quería escucharlo decirlo de nuevo.

-Temari-

-¿Si?-

-Me dirás ¿por que me sonreíste cuando derrotaste a Tayuya?, no pareces de las que den esos gestos a unos extraños-

-Por que para ese entonces, sin darme cuenta, ya me sentía atraída hacia ti, Shikamaru-

Él volvió a sonreír y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Temari-

-¿Si?-

-Quédate un rato más en la cama, conmigo-

-Claro- Era imposible negarse cuando sentías unas manos juguetear sobre tu piel.

Ella volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba antes de que él se levantara. La única diferencia era que el le estaba devorando el cuello deliberadamente a besos.

Ella comenzó a decir palabras ininteligibles entre jadeos al sentir las manos de él recorrerle la espalda desnuda.

Él se acerco a su oído.

-Temari-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-

Y ahí estaba, la palabra que le había dedicado esa noche en la que se había entregado a él; que de entre tantas palabras de amor la única que pudo descifrar fue esa. Y la cual, luego de estar agotados, él aun seguía pronunciándola.

Así eran sus mañanas luego de que el sol iluminara la habitación. Habitación la cual ella sabía que recordaría.

Y que, en otro lugar pensaría en ella así como había pensado hoy en todas aquellas experiencias que había vivido y que tenían algo en común.

* * *

**(1)- Yuko/Bruja de las dimensiones - Tsubasa**

Pues como ya muchos nos habremos dado cuenta al parecer Kishimoto no nos dará más ShikaTema en una temporada -la cual se ha alargado bastante- pero el manga aún no se termina y tengo la esperanza de ver más de ellos e incluso de que terminen juntos, si por que esta es una de las pocas razones por las que veo el manga Naruto. A pesar de saber que no es un Shoujo mi deseo al final de esta serie es ver a Shikamaru y a Temari, si termina así será, seguramente, lo único que no me decepcione del manga/anime Naruto.

Como os podeis dar cuenta soy fan del ShikaTema pero al 100% nada de 50% ShikaTema 50% ShikaIno, no, nada de eso. Temari es única y exclusivamente para Shikamaru, a las demás que les den por culo. Y si alguno les molesta este comentario disculpadme pero estais en sección ShikaTema xD

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
